


[Podfic] your morning cup

by frecklebombfic (frecklebomb)



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Car Accidents, Character Study, M/M, Period-Typical Homophobia, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-23 21:30:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 31
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14941743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frecklebomb/pseuds/frecklebombfic
Summary: Author summary from savedbyStrictly speaking, there’s never been a hockey player called Tim Horton.





	[Podfic] your morning cup

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [your morning cup](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12327093) by [savedby](https://archiveofourown.org/users/savedby/pseuds/savedby). 



Cover design by frecklebombfic  
Image by [Dell RG](https://unsplash.com/@dellarg). 

| 

### your morning cup

###### Podfic duration:

00:13:40 (incl. freetalk) 

###### Downloads:

  * [MP3 & streaming](https://www.dropbox.com/s/cyci2eehxyvfb3b/%5BHockey%20RPF%5D%20your%20morning%20cup.mp3?dl=0) | 5.93 MB
  * [M4B audiobook](http://www.mediafire.com/file/vgi9yjdg3zgalc9/%255BHockey_RPF%255D_your_morning_cup.m4b/file) | 9.74 MB

  
---|---  
  
**Author's Note:**

> My endless thanks and love to savedby for her blanket permission to record podfic, and all her wonderful ideas. 
> 
> \- - -
> 
> The article about Tim Horton I reference in my freetalk, which contains the pictures which inspired the original fic, [is here](https://www.buzzfeed.com/laurenstrapagiel/people-just-realized-tim-horton-was-really-fucking-hot?utm_term=.jmap7vBA6#.vkYYLDo1w). I also highly recommend [savedby's end notes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12327093#work_endnotes) from the original fic, because they are delightful and contain a wealth of knowledge from her research.
> 
> \- - -
> 
> Please be generous with your kudos, and please also remember to come back to write a comment for me and also for savedby if you can! We appreciate them so, so much.


End file.
